The Truths
by x-jbn23
Summary: Veronica/Dick This is during Veronica’s quest to find who raped her during season one. She was never with Logan, she just became really good friends with him again, though no one knows, since he had the GHB she mad at him. And the paternity test results?
1. The Investigation

Veronica Mars/Dick Casablancas

This is during Veronica's quest to find who raped her during season one. She was never with Logan, she just became really good friends with him again, at the moment since he had the GHB she is really mad at him. She needed someone to talk to so she told both Wallace and Meg about Shelly Pomroy's party the year before; the two are helping her in her search. She and Duncan never slept together that night, and she did take the paternity test and is waiting for the results, which are not the same result as on the show.

Veronica was on a mission and her mind was set to do one thing talk to Sean, Dick and Beaver, seems they were with me the most at Shelly's party. Also, She needed to see Casey, seems as though as she was coming onto every guy at the party according to Madison Sinclair, who happens to be one of the bitchiest girls in school, and he saw Veronica and she "apparently" came onto him so let's see if little Maddie is telling the truth.

VERONICA'S P.O.V.

I talked to Casey today, and it seems Dick and I got a little too cozy that night, no wonder Madison was pissed right off. Now, how will I get his attention...? Hm...

Now it was lunch time and I had thought of the perfect way to get his attention... oh look here he comes now and boy does he look pissed off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! That's my new surf board that you have your tire beside." Dick exclaimed angrily.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"What do you want?" Dick says, frustrated.

"Tell me what happened the night of Shelly's party last year, considering I heard we ended up being pretty cozy and somehow I also ended up drugged."

"Yeah, so you came onto me, so what. And drugged I bet you just had too much to drink."

She pressed the gas a little bit and the car moved as close as it could to his surf board. "Wrong answer; want to try again with a different one?"

"Wait! Talk to Beaver, you passed out so Sean, Beaver and I brought you to a room, after I left with Sean we left Beaver in the room with you."

"Now see was that so hard, next time try answering it like that the first time."

So now it looks like I am going to see Beaver. Uhhh ohhh, I am in a deserted hallway and here comes Logan. What I did not know was Dick was just around the corner at his locker.

"Hey," he said. I just ignored him. "So, now you are not talking to me. I said I was sorry, but I did not drug you and I am really sorry you got raped, still you do not have to ignore me it is not my fault."

Dick turned when he heard voices, he moved so he could see Logan and Veronica but they could not see him, and he listened to them argue. When he heard Logan mention the rape his smile slipped right off his face, "_N_o _wonder she is trying to find out what happened that night, let's hope no one saw us making out, and again let's hope no one heard me tell her that I like her, at least now I know that she was not just ignoring me after I told her that she just did not remember me saying it._" As he watched the two he saw Veronica glare at Logan and then turn the other way and walk away, coming towards Dick, so he headed back towards his locker. When Veronica turned the corner and saw Dick there with a look of sadness on his face she knew that he had heard what Logan had said about her rape. So, she just shook her head and continued walking right past Dick ignoring the look he was giving her.

As she walked by Duncan, he tried to talk to her but she walked on by him, I mean he could be her brother, when she got home the results of the paternity test were on the table and she grabbed it before her father could see it then she changed into a bikini and put a skirt, that she got with Lilly, just before she died, and a tank top over top and slipped a pair of flip flops on. As she was leaving her room, she grabbed the results off her desk and left a note on the table saying that she went to the beach and would be back later.

She jumped into the LeBaron, and drove down to the beach, she stopped picked up her bag with her towel in it and headed to the most secluded part of the beach. When she got there she spread out her towel and took off the clothes she put over top of her bikini and shoved them in her bag. She laid down on her towel and just starting thinking about an hour later she flipped over to tan her back, also, as she did she grabbed the letter out of her bag and stared at it for a few minutes. She finally opened it very slowly, and pulled the results out, when she read the part that said negative, for Keith Mars being her father, her heart just dropped. She had sat up now and she pulled her knees into her chest bent her head down and started crying. She was so distracted she did not notice that Dick had been walking down the beach and saw that a girl was crying so he started to walk a little closer, when he saw it was Veronica he was really surprised, no one had seen her cry since Lilly's death, he thought, "_Something must be really bad for her to be crying, let's see if I can find out what it is._" He walked over the rest of the way to her and sat down beside her in the sand. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him, and what surprised him was she did not pull away; actually she did not seem to notice. Then he saw the paper in her hand, he gently grabbed it from her and looked at it, "_A paternity test? Wait does it say Keith Mars is not her father? Then who is?_" He pulled her even closer and put his arms around her so she was turned into him. About a half an hour later she had finally stopped crying and she noticed that there were arms around her she looked up and saw Dick holding her.

"When did you get here?"

"Probably about 40 minutes ago." Dick replied shrugging, "You looked really sad so I came over here and stayed with you while you cried."

"Why it is not like you like me, I mean you guys hate me."

"No I do not hate you," He whispered noticing how close they were, they looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes, then Dick did something he had wanted to do since Shelly's party. He leaned closer to her and kissed her. To say she was surprised was a huge understatement but she deepened the kiss anyway. They were now making out and a memory popped into her head from the night of Shelly's party, her and Dick in a closet together making out and then him saying that he really liked her. She pulled away and they just stared at each other.

"I just had a memory about the party, you seemed to forget something, maybe the fact you and me were making out in a closet or was it the fact you said that you really liked me?"

He cringed, "Yeah I did not know you were drugged that night so the next day when you ignored everyone especially me, I thought that you did not like me or that you hated me."

"Oh my god, you were waiting for me to come up and talk to you?"

"Yeah I was ummm... actually going to ask you to be my girlfriend, even though I knew it would piss off Duncan, and Logan. There is something I should tell you though; I saw the paper in your hand."

"Oh so you know that my family are a bunch of liars and ones a freakin' alcoholic." He was silent. "Yeah that is what I thought how would you like it if you went to a prison to talk to someone and they told you to look in the mirror, did I look like the kid of the schluppy sheriff or the king and queen of the prom. Considering my mom was queen of the prom with none other than Jake Kane, this same person said she used to go see him almost every day for lunch in his office. How would you like it if there was a chance that your ex-boyfriend or girlfriend was your step sibling?" He was once again quieter. "That's what I thought."

"Now that that test is negative you think Jake Kane is your father? You would be related to Duncan."

"And Lilly, we were always like sisters any ways. Yeah he could be but my mom was already cheating on my dad that is what makes me think that not only is she an alcoholic but a slut too."

Dick pulled her back into his arms and kissed her on the head. She looked up at him and tilted her head up so she could peck him on the lips, what was meant to be a peck turned into a passionate kiss.

Dick broke away first, "Not to sound like a girl but what does this mean?"

"Well what do you want it to mean?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be able to do this any time I want." He leaned towards her and kissed her again.

She pretended to be thinking hard about it, "I don't know, hmmm, I don't know if you can handle me."

With that he flipped her over and tickled her until her eyes filled with tears from laughing so hard, then he said mockingly, "Wrong answer; want to try again with a different one?"

She started laughing again, "I will be your girlfriend if you can tell me you had nothing to do with drugging me at Shelly's party."

He nodded, "Then I guess you are my girlfriend because I did not even know you were drugged until you told me, at the end of the night Sean and Beaver said they would put you in the guestroom, we thought you were just really drunk. Luke gave me some GHB at the beginning of the night but then I saw you and looked at that night as the chance to tell you how I felt so I gave mine to Sean to add to the amount he had. I am pretty sure Luke gave all his away, too."

Veronica seemed very happy with that answer and started kissing him again, later they decided to get in the water or Dick had decided and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and once he was in the water, he dropped her. She screamed and started splashing him and chasing after him, once she got the chance she pushed his head under the water and ran, when he came up from under the water he chased after her. He tackled her right onto her towel and they made out for a few more minutes before Veronica's cell started ringing, when she saw it was her dad she answered.

"Hey Dad"

"_I have got to go out of town for about a week, and I have to leave now so I will not be here when you get home but you should come home now anyways because it is about to get dark. I am almost at the airport now. See you in a week. Bye!"_

"Yeah okay dad I will see you in a week, bye."

She then turned to Dick, "Want to watch a movie at my apartment, there will be no one to interrupt us there."

"Sure."

Veronica packed up her stuff then they headed to their respective cars and Dick followed Veronica to her apartment. For the rest of the night they watched a bunch of movies and ate chips and then sundaes. Veronica was in Dick's arms on the couch, "What is going to happen tomorrow?" Dick turned to her, "Well people are going to be whispering about us but maybe they will say nice things now!"

She shook her head, "Like that will ever happen." They both looked at each other and started laughing, later that night they both fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch both wondering what would happen tomorrow at school, and then since tomorrow is Friday, what will happen at the parties this weekend.


	2. A COUPLE of surprises

As if you don't know already, but if you are not sure, I don't own Veronica Mars

The next morning, when Veronica woke up and saw whose arms were around her, she could not help but smile. She turned and saw that it was already 7:30am, "_Time to get up for school!_" She got out of Dick's embrace and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower; about 20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom in a towel and ran straight into Dick.

"I was wondering where you went, because I did not hear the shower going." Dick said.

"How about you take a shower, while I get dressed, so that I can finish using the bathroom when you get out."

"Sure," and with that he closed the bathroom door and hopped into the shower.

When he was done he came out, saw Veronica, "_oh my god she is gorgeous!_" (A/N outfit on my profile page, I am not going to describe in great detail.) She had black skinny jeans on, with black flats, sunglasses, and a white dress like shirt, with a woman on the front with yellow and orange. While Veronica had been in the shower Dick had went to his car and got his extra clothes he keeps in there, so now he had clean clothes on as well. They gave each other a kiss and decided to meet up at school since Dick had to grab some stuff from the Casablancas mansion.

When Veronica got to school she went straight to her locker to find Wallace waiting for her, when he saw her smiling as bright as she was he looked at her strangely.

"Hey, what's up with you?" He asked completely confused and wondering what he missed.

"You will see."

"When?" wondering again what was going on, as Meg walked towards them. When she saw Veronica smiling, she turned to Wallace, "What's with her?"

He shook his head, and turned to Veronica waiting for an answer.

"You will find out in less than 15 minutes, okay?"

Her two friends looked at each other and just nodded.

7 Minutes Later...

Dick walks through the school doors holding two coffees, he walks past his friends with a quick "hey." He headed straight for the group of three, Veronica, Wallace, and Meg. When he reaches them he surprises everyone except Veronica when he comes to a stop. He hands her one of the coffees, if that didn't give people enough of a heart attack what he did next would, he leaned towards her and pulled her into a very passionate kiss, until they were making out against her locker. A minute later they hear a throat clearing and saw Wallace and Meg looking at them half shocked and half wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh sorry guys, you know my boyfriend, Dick right." That right there gave all the 09ers the shock of their lives but it made Wallace and Meg smile to see Veronica so happy. Everyone in the hallway froze once 

again. Madison however did not, she stomped up to the four teens and screeched, "You are dating that trailer trash?! What about me!"

"I broke up with you." He said like he was wondering what this possibly had to do with her.

"Yeah Madison, you just weren't enough, because let's face it when you screech like you just did you sound like a little child throwing a temper tantrum." And with that she grabbed Dick's hand, "Walk me to class, considering we have it together. Meg, Wallace, see you guys at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure V, see you later," he and Meg started to walk the other way towards their first period class, that they share with Logan and Duncan, "_Oh this is going to be a blast, an hour of questions about Dick and Veronica, which we know nothing about._" Both Meg and Wallace were thinking the same thing.

As Meg and Wallace walked into Biology they could feel Logan and Duncan's eyes on them, but they did not do a thing they just continued onto their seats which were unfortunately located just behind Logan and Duncan's desks. Logan was the first to pipe up, "So Dick and Veronica. So did not see that one coming. How long have they been together?"

"What no hello?" Wallace remarked sarcastically, "Why don't you ask them considering we found out this morning when he walked up to us and kissed Veronica hello." Wallace replied sounding not the least bit interested in the conversation they were having. Meg giggled.

Duncan just shook his head at Logan. Logan turned to him, "You know you want to know what is going on just as much as I do."

"Why do you care," The three said all together.

"I thought that Veronica was a trailer park piece of trash and a traitor?" Duncan said knowingly.

Logan looked at Duncan wide eyed. Wallace took his turn, "Yeah if I did not know any better I would say you either have a crush on V, or you are friends with her again."

Logan turned to the boys then to Meg, "It's not exactly like that. We **were** friends again. Key word there is the **were** in the sentence."

"You are going to have to explain this to us, and also if you were friends again why didn't Veronica tell Wallace and me?" Meg replied.

"Yeah," Wallace turned to Logan with a smug grin.

"Because we thought it was better that people did not know," Logan exclaimed.

The other three turned to each other, then turned to Logan, "And by we' you mean you."

"Well..." Logan started but the bell cut him off.

Meanwhile in Dick and Veronica's class, everyone was starring at them however they were actually doing their physics work so they did not notice. However the teacher did notice.

The teacher decided that since the bell was about to ring she would pipe up and with a smirk she said, "Before you leave you have to show me the work you did this class, and if you don't have enough done because you were slacking and not trying then you will be in here at lunch doing it." She walked around the class and looked at everyone's work, "Looks like I will see everyone except Dick Casablancas and Veronica Mars in here at lunch," the bell goes, "hope the rest of the day goes well for you guys, and I will see everyone except those two at lunch."


End file.
